I Can't Make It Without You
by Pebblemist is Hamiltrash
Summary: Everything happens so fast. Cyd and I jumped forward to see a movie we couldn't wait to see, and we were walking to the theater, and then the car came. Cyd pushed me out of the way, but I saw her get hit, right before my eyes. Now my best friend is caught in a battle between life and death, and I don't know if I'll be able to make it without her...
1. Chapter 1

The day starts out normal enough. Cyd and I hang out most of the day, making the most of our Saturday. In the afternoo, we decide to jump forward to see a movie we don't want to wait see. Since it comes out on a Friday night, we don't have to worry about skipping school. Not that Cyd would mind, but I certainly would.

Anyways, my mom can't drive us, so we walk to the theater. It's a nice, cool night, not a cloud in the sky. I get lost in the bright stars, not paying attention to where I'm going until I hear the sound of tires screeching. I freeze in my tracks, unable to remove my feet from the ground they're attached to.

A car, which I hadn't noticed swerving in and out of traffic before, is now entirely on the sidewalk Cyd and I are on, heading right towards me.

"Shelby, watch out!" I can barely hear Cyd's voice over the blood roaring in my ears or my heart pounding in my chest.

All I see is a blur of long, dark hair before I'm roughly shoved out of the car's path. I land awkwardly, pain shooting through my ankle, which crunches underneath me. A split second later, I hear a blood curdling scream- I don't know if it's from Cyd's mouth or mine.

Then, I see it, and I wish I don't.

She got me out of the way, but she's not fast enough to save herself. The car strikes Cyd head on-her body rolls onto the hood and crashes into the windshield- shards of glass shatter everywhere.

I see everything- and I can't move, not at first. Then I'm spurred into action. The sharp pain in my ankle seems to subside, fading into a dull ache. I struggle to my feet, limping towards the car as fast as I can.

"Cyd! Cyd!" I call, climbing the hood of the car. I've never seen so much blood in my life. Cyd' limp, broken body lies motionless, half of her in the car and half of her out of it. For one long, terrible moment, she doesn't even seem to be alive- then she lets out a low groan. "Cyd, wake up!" I plead. I know I need to touch her, so we can jump back so this never happens, but I can't bring myself to move. "Cyd..."

Her dark eyes flutter open,and she looks at me, her face tight with pain. "Shel... by... " she breathes softly, a weak smile flickering across her face. "You're... Okay..." She coughs weakly.

I hear sirens in the distance, getting louder by the second. A bystander must have called 911. "Cyd, come on. Let's jump back to the present so this doesn't happen." She doesn't respond.

I reach out to grab her hand, but when we touch, nothing happens. "No! No no no no, there's a delay in our jump!" I squeeze her hand tighter, pulling her close to me. Nothing happens.

"Sh... el...by..." Cyd whimpers. "I'm... scared..."

"I know, Cyd," I whisper gently. "I know...Don't worry... I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you..." I can't fight back the tears- they stream down my cheeks and onto Cyd's skin, which grows paler and paler by the second. A lump rises in my throat as I come to the terrible realization.

If she doesn't get help soon... Cyd could die...

My stomach lurches, and I pull her closer, crying into her shoulder. _Back to the present, back to the present, pleeaase..._ I can't loose my best friend, I just can't...

"Come on, Cyd... Just a little longer, okay?" I ask her gently. "You can hold on that long, right?"

No response.

"Cyd, please, I can't make it without you... I know it's hard... Just... Don't let go..."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long it is until the ambulance arrives. I don't respond when the paramedics swarm out, and I don't react when they pry me away from Cyd. All I see is the scene replaying in my head- the shove, the crash, the scream, the blood. Oh, the blood... There was so much blood.

I whimper softly, watching them gently lift her broken body. I tell them to be careful, because I think she's hurt. I know she's hurt, I do, but that's just what comes out of my mouth.

This is my fault, I think. If Ihad been paying attention, she wouldn't have had to save me. Worse case scenario, it would be _me_ being loaded onto the ambulance, me slowly dying. Not Cyd. I would have gladly switched places with her.

It's against protocol, but since I'm in shock, they let me ride in the ambulance with her. I don't let go of her hand the entire ride. But I don't look at her. I can't.

The paramedics say she should have died on impact. I say, no, she shouldn't have, because she shouldn't be on the brink of death at all. They ignore me, instead talking about how tough she is. That, I can agree with, because it's true. She's the toughest girl I know. I can't make it without her.

"Will... will she be alright?" I ask as we pull into the hospital. The paramedic smiles sympathetically.

"I don't know, hon. I don't know."


End file.
